


Hot mess

by tenshi6



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOCness, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Thorin Oakenshield turned a respectable hobbit like Bilbo Baggings into a hot mess in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot mess

It was already midnight and Bilbo Baggings thought it was the perfect time to have a relaxing bath while everyone else was fast asleep. They were staying at Lord Elrond's house and near it; there was a small cavern with a lake of healing waters. The heat rising from it made Bilbo dizzy but he stepped into the hot water anyway, sitting down to a smooth rock. These elves knew well what was needed for some relax. He closed his eyes slowly, inhaling deeply in the unusual air.

Bilbo was really grateful that he finally managed to get some time alone, not that he disliked the company of the dwarves but there was a certain dwarf whose very existence made Bilbo's heart to skip a beat and lose his sense. It was Thorin Oakenshield, king of the dwarves and leader of the company. Yes, it was definitely the best idea to avoid him as often as possible before his feelings would be revealed. At least, Bilbo thought so…

What a fool he was, falling for a dwarf king as if his feelings would ever be returned!

The hobbit smiled sadly to himself at the thought when a sudden voice snapped him back to reality. He turned slowly, knowing whom the voice belonged just too well and there stood Thorin in all his glory, wearing nothing.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, his tone even deeper than it usually was due to the heavy, steamy air and Bilbo blushed furiously at the sight, gaping like a fish in clear shock. Then he quickly collected himself and cleared his throat, replying "Of course not" in a tone not as steady as he had wanted. He tore his gaze away and stared at the water in front of him, avoiding Thorin's look as much as possible.

Fortunately, Thorin wasn't in a talkative mood – not that he had ever been – and Bilbo was thankful for that. He didn't wish to have a necessarily awkward conversation with him, not then neither later. Also, he would have already gone away if he wasn't already turned-on.

Then, things got worse when Fili and Kili appeared laughing and joined them without asking for permission. Or rather, they jumped into the lake. That was just so like them.

"Uncle, what's with that grim face?" Fili said teasingly then Kili added.

"You're freaking out our dear Burglar!" He exclaimed as he ruffled Bilbo's wet locks with a joyful laugh.

"If someone is freaking him out that would be you two." Thorin replied plainly, eyes as cold as ever.

"See, Bilbo?" Kili pouted. "That's how he acts towards his adorable nephews." He sighed dramatically and while speaking, he accidentally bumped his arm into Bilbo's shoulder, causing the hobbit to jump slightly at the sudden friction.

"Don't you idiots see he is uncomfortable because of you?" Thorin asked coolly with annoyance in his tone though he hid it well. Kili and Fili exchanged a knowing smirk and Bilbo couldn't help but suspect they knew something about Thorin he didn't. Then again, not that he knew much about him… unfortunately.

"Oh, no fair, you want to keep him all to yourself!" Fili teased with a grin and Bilbo blushed madly. These two are complete idiots!

Gratefully, the glare Thorin gave the siblings was enough to make them leave in a hurry but Bilbo couldn't miss their teasing tone as they simultaneously shouted "Have fun!" from a distance.

Thorin only rolled his eyes at them and then Bilbo burst out laughing at the absurd situation. It was comical; he had never seen these three acting as relatives before. It was like Thorin being their eldest brother who was wise and tired of teasing and jokes. He was different from the Thorin he knew and he liked this side of him even more.

Thanked to Fili and Kili he relaxed completely and thought it was the best moment to leave before things might turn worse. "I-I'll take my leave now." He mumbled and turned to climb out of the lake when Thorin – who knows when he had approached him without making a noise – grabbed his arm suddenly.

"Wait." He said, not ordered and Bilbo froze on the spot. Soon, he felt Thorin's arm wrapping around his body, his back being pressed against the dwarf's front. He could feel Thorin's awakening pride pressing against his back and his breathing became unstable. They stood like that only for a bare minute but both of them thought it was at least half an hour, none saying a word. Thorin not knowing what he should say and Bilbo, not even daring to open his mouth. Then, after which seemed like forever, Bilbo peeled Thorin's arms off of his trembling body.

Thorin thought at that exact moment that he had ruined everything and offended the hobbit greatly but then Bilbo turned to face him, his expression shy but determined. He reached up and pulled Thorin's face to his, bringing their lips together. Thorin was caught off-guard only for a second then quickly took the lead and pushed his tongue into Bilbo's mouth, exploring it eagerly. Bilbo moaned against his lips helplessly, throwing his arms around Thorin's neck to pull him closer. Thorin placed a hand on his nape while wrapped the other around his waist, lifting him up a bit. Bilbo understood what the king was implying and wrapped his legs around Thorin's waist, brushing their erections together and they broke the kiss, gasping in pleasure.

"I want you." Bilbo panted against the dwarf's lips, taking the lower lip between his teeth carefully but needy, sucking it.

"I want you, too." Thorin groaned into his mouth before catching his lips for another heated kiss. He took a few steps to get out of the water then kneeled down, pushing Bilbo onto the floor.

"Ah, it's cold!" He broke the kiss with a loud gasp of discomfort so Thorin reached for his shirt which was surprisingly close – maybe he had planned something, but Bilbo wasn't in the state to think of anything but Thorin and the amazing feeling which was growing inside him.

Bilbo tugged the shirt under his body quickly then grabbed Thorin's hair as the king was already kissing his neck, sucking the soft skin hard to leave a visible mark, earning lustful moans from the hobbit. Then he moved to his nipples, circling his tongue around one while stroking the other with a hand.

Bilbo couldn't form a proper word and soon he was turning into a panting mess under Thorin's touch, his vision clouded with desire. He was making him to lose his mind and he didn't mind it the least.

Then his legs were pushed apart and he squeaked a bit scared, coming to his senses in an instant. "No, wait!" But then Thorin gave him another mind blowing kiss to silence him.

"I won't hurt you, trust me." He said in desire filled tone and Bilbo nodded, his grip tightening on Thorin's long, dark locks as the dwarf took his erection in one hand then placed the tip of it into his mouth.

"Oh, my- ahh!" Bilbo moaned shamelessly as Thorin's hot mouth engulfed his whole length. Surely, a respectable hobbit would have never done anything like this but he really didn't care about it then. Damn respect and hobbits, this was so dirtily wonderful.

He threw his head back and shut his eyes tight; giving himself completely to the amazing sensation Thorin was giving him as he moved his tongue along his member and bobbing his head up and down. He was near to his climax, very near, when Thorin pushed a finger into him without warning and the pleasure wasn't as strong as before. Bilbo winced in discomfort as the second finger was added but he was quickly distracted by Thorin's mouth just enough to care for nothing else. Soon, Thorin pulled back and thrust the third finger into him and Bilbo gasped in slight pain.

"Relax." Thorin whispered, crashing his lips against Bilbo's while moving his fingers inside him, preparing him properly. When he assumed he was stretched enough he removed his fingers and placed his own, painfully hard erection at Bilbo's entrance. "Hold on to me." He commanded and Bilbo obeyed, wrapping his arms around his well-toned torso, closing his eyes. "Relay, Bilbo." The way he pronounced 'Bilbo' sent the chill up his spine in a very good way. He inhaled deeply and tried to relax his muscles as much as possible. Thorin gripped his hips firmly and thrust forward with one swift movement, burying himself into the hobbit fully. Bilbo's mouth opened for a silent scream and tears filled his eyes. "It… hurts." He cried, shutting his eyes even tighter, letting the tears fell down his flushed cheeks as his nails dag into Thorin's broad shoulders deeply.

"Just relax, it will get better." Thorin whispered against his ear but that was easy to say… Poor Bilbo's body got even more tensed as he shifted inside him.

"Please… Thorin… it's… I can't…" Bilbo whimpered, burying his face into the crook where Thorin's left shoulder and neck met, shivering uncontrollably.

"Calm down." Thorin ran a hand up his back, stroking him tenderly while trying to not more than necessary. His hand then wandered to Bilbo's stomach, his fingers ghosting over it then up to his neck, resting on his nape. "Look at me." He whispered again in a smooth tone and Bilbo reluctantly opened his eyes a bit and pulled back to face the dwarf. Thorin caressed his cheeks softly, wiping his tears away with his thumb then smiled at him tenderly. "Just relax. I promise I won't hurt you. I never will." He said and Bilbo managed a small smile, nodding. "I love you." Thorin continued and Bilbo looked at him stunned. Did he hear it right?

"I love you, too." He admitted after a while, when he was sure he had heard the king right. Then he placed a soft kiss against Thorin's lips while hugging him tight. Thorin slid a hand between their bodies and started stroking Bilbo's erection to make him relax. It worked and soon he was rocking back and forth as Bilbo's hiss of pains turned to moans of bliss. Bilbo let go of him and fell to the floor, bringing his arms above his head and Thorin just couldn't resist, he pinned his wrists down with one hand, still holding his hips firmly with the other. He grinned at Bilbo who only grinned back, not really minding Thorin's actions.

"Thorin…ahh… harder… ngh… please!" Bilbo was a complete moaning mess beneath the dwarf king, begging for him as he rolled his hips in time with each thrust. This made Thorin lose his mind. He slammed into him hard, hitting a certain spot which made Bilbo to scream loudly and to see stars.

"Ahh… yes! There, Thorin… ahh… please!" He moaned, throwing away all his little remaining pride. He was mindless and he enjoyed it and soon, he arched his back as he reached his climax with a loud scream of "Thorin" on his lips and came hard onto their stomachs.

As the muscles tightened around his shaft, Thorin came, too, with a deep groan and his body tensed as he filled Bilbo with his hot seed then collapsed on top of him, careful not to squeeze him with his weight.

"Oh, gods… I've never done anything like this before." Bilbo panted breathless when he finally came to his senses.

"I'm glad to hear that." Thorin smirked and pulled out of him slowly, rolling next to him. "Me neither." Bilbo turned his head to stare at him in shock and Thorin frowned, confused.

"You mean… I was the first-?"

"Yes. We, dwarves, are very cautious when it comes to choose one. It's for a lifetime." Thorin explained, a small smirk playing across his features as realization hit Bilbo.

"So… you're… telling me that-that you've chosen me?" He mumbled, still staring at him in slight disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He didn't dare.

"Yes, Bilbo Baggings, you're mine for now and for eternity." Thorin placed a kiss on Bilbo's forehead and pulled him into his embrace, hugging him tight.

"This sounds just perfect." Bilbo smiled against Thorin's chest and cuddled up to him.

XxXxX

Yeyy, finally, my second Bagginshield ficlet! Reviews are love as always, please let me know your opinion about my story^^


End file.
